Queen of the Void
by The-Challengerfortheunnatural
Summary: When Louise fails the summoning, she is transported to a land full beasts that could eat a dragon for breakfast. And now, she is one of them. And an ancient horror awakens in Halkegania, and only Louise and her friends can stop it. LouiseXMaleHarem. Flames about chapter length will be ignored, so do not bother writing them.
1. Chapter 1

Powers are not good nor evil. It's the weilder that deems their fate.

Louise woke up to the feeling of water entering her lungs, as well as the rest of her body being covered by liquid. She quickly moved forward, away from the water and coughed, only to have a choking sound come out. After her coughing fit, she looked around to try and figure out where she was. For one thing, everything was out of proportion. The trees barely went up to her chest, and their fruit was barely visible. Forcing herself to look down, she saw that her hands weren't even hers.

Instead of the normal five, she now had only four fingers. Her nails were now claws that seemed to be made out of diamond. And her skin was now purplish pink scales. Her feet were like an elephant's, but the toes were huge diamond claws. Turning around, she saw that she now had a tail. It was incredibly long, covered in short diamond spines, with a diamond mace at the end.

Walking to the shore, she looked at her reflection. Her face was now lizard like, her mouth lined with countless razor sharp teeth, two tusks lined either side of the jaw, and a golden star was in the middle of her forehead. But the most noticable feature was the two giant diamonds on her shoulders. At least they covered the diamond spines on her back and neck. Finally, her chest was white, with what looked like a jewel in the stomach area.

Doing what any sensable person would do, she screamed, but all that came out was a bonechilling roar. She then fainted on the spot, falling into the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

CRUNCH! BOOM!

Junior suffered another punch from Monster X, breakng more of his ribs, follewed by a thundering uppercut that shook the trees. Blood leaking from his mouth, and on his knees, Junior felt a hand grab his throat and lift him off the ground, cutting off his air flow. Clawing at X's wrist in a vain attempt to survive, Junior stopped struggling and closed his eyes, accepting death.

Line

Louise jumped awake by the feeling of wind going over her body and the sound of bones breaking. When Louise turned her head to the right, what she saw nearly made her puke on sight. In the hand of a demonic skeleton was creature that looked almost like her, but with green skin and no diamonds. But what caught her attention the most was the exposed bone and muscle on the little one. Rage climbing at an impressive rate, Louise barely felt the burning sensation in her stomach and throat. Forcing herself to her feet, Louise opened her mouth, and let loose her rage.

Line

Junior slowly opened his eyes, only to feel bone and flesh hit his scales instantly. Feeling Monster X's hand let go of him, Junior fell to the ground and looked up to see Monster X's back turned to him, his right shoulder smoking and his bone head gone. Taking advantage, Junior fired his Atomic Ray point black at X's left knee, taking off the aliens lower leg.

Line

Louise fired her rage again, taking off the skeletons left hand, causing it to reel in pain again. She saw that the green lizard was getting up. Louise stopped firing her rage when she saw the green lizard fire a blue energy beam at the back of the skeletons middle head, blowing it up. The skeleton slumped to its knees and collapsed, staining the grass with blood. Louise suddenly felt a stinging pain in stomach. Looking down, she saw a large burn mark. The pain and energy use, finally took its toll, and Louise fainted, but not before seeing the green lizard limping towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior could not even begin to understand what just happened. His uncle, the 3rd evilest creature in the known universe, his kidnapper, just saved his life. After seeing him just, fall, after being hit by his Atomic Ray, Junior knew it wasn't his uncle. After he limped to his uncle's lookalike, he could tell it wasn't his uncle. For one, the coloring was off. Plus, the scent of the new creature told him it was female around his age, but one not of this universe. Deciding to inform her of her new position in this universe, Junior would stand watch over her while she healed both her mind and body.

Hours Later

Louise awoke to the eerie silence of the night sky and the soft breathing to her side. Turning her head, she was shocked yet again. The green lizard from earlier was perfectly healed, laying down, and to her greatest surprise, it spoke to her.

"Welcome to Monster Island newcomer, how did you get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Louise couldn't even begin to understand what the being in front of her meant. Monster Island? Is that where she was, and is that what she is now?

" I'm Junior, and I have to admit, blowing up kaiju bones is no easy feat, but then again, X 's bone armor is pretty weak." said the newly introduced Junior in a plain tone.

"Well Junior, I don't even know what happened to be honest. I mean, one second I'm fine, next I'm breathing fire out of my mouth." muttered Louise.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you weren't breathing fire, but something called radiation."

"Ra-di-ation, what is that? asked Louise in a frightened tone.

"Oh dear, I better take you to Mothra and the others, they'll explain it better than I ever could, oh I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Louise, and please, lead the way."

And with that being said, the two young kaiju started walking inland.

Meanwhile, deep in the ground of Halkegania, something stirred.


	5. Chapter 5

After walking for about half an hour, the two made it to large hole in a mountain, with a cliff to the left. Stopping at the foot of it, Junior then turned to Louise.

" Alright Louise, I need you stay right here, so don't run away. No matter what happens. Got it?" Said Junior.

"Why, where are you going, is everything alright?" asked Louise, worry in her voice.

"It's fine, I just have to tell Dad you're here and you are not a threat, then we will go to Mothra." Junior said.

Junior walked into the mountain, and came out a minute later with a larger version of himself, the only difference being larger ones spines were purple and shaped like flames. Louise has never seen a more imposing sight. Suddenly, words that she thought she would never hear were spoken by Junior.

"Louise, this is my father, Godzilla, King of the Monsters" said Junior.

Louise promptly fell forward unconscious.

Line

OK, I need from you guys are two kaiju male OC's around the age of Louise. Best or first 2 are the ones that will be in the story. Leave the OC in your review if you review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have not updated in a while. Writers block is a bitch.

Louise slowly woke up, her vision altered by a blinding light, then the ground shaking she could even react, she felt a giant claw grab her by the skull. What she then saw caused her scream.

It was twice, maybe three times as big as her. Bull-like horns were above its blood red eyes, a giant horn on top of the skull. Its tail was donned with a mace at the end. Bone like spurs were at its its shoulders, adding to the effect of power.

Her brain suddenly felt like it was on fire, knowledge she never knew entering her brain faster then anything she has seen before. Elves, a war, a young man. Her powers and how to control them. Friends and Foes alike.

The Runes of God.

Louise was many things. But a follower of Brimir. No, not any more. For she was staring the devil in the face.

And that devil, was Brimir himself.

Brimir turned around, and threw Louise into the lair of Godzilla, destroying the mountain, and causing Louise to land near the ocean again. Brimir slowly walked toward Louise, claws extended. Brimir spoke in menacingly low voice.

"Stupid girl, you have been against me, ever since you were born. Do you really think you have a chance at a go-".

Brimir stopped talking, and looked down at his chest, but soon fell forward, for his Immortal Heart, was vaporized.

A green vortex opened up in the ground. Tendrils of green energy flew out of the portal, grabbing Louise. Junior, who was running towards Louise, was soon ensnared too. 3 other tendrils flew off into the distance, going after unknown beings. Before a word could be said, the portal, Louise and Junior, disappeared instantly. To where, is a mystery to Godzilla's universe.

Yes, I know I'm lazy for giving Louise instant knowledge. But I bet you didn't see Brimir was Bagan did ya?

RazeDragon, your oc made it, I have my own oc, just need one more oc for the story.

Read and Review. Flames about chapter length will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Void

Louise and Junior were currently drifting in an endless space, when 3 more beings suddenly appeared in a green flash.

One of them looked alot like Junior except it was gold, had spikes in place of spines, and the most noticeable thing about him was that about 70% of his back was exposing the muscle and bone.

The 2nd one reminded Louise of a centipede, but the only difference was 2 legs were longer where arms would be, same with where the legs would be, and had the tail of a scorpion.

The 3rd one however, was the most recognizable.

Large batlike wings stuck out of its back, it had 3 dragonlike heads with countless spikes attached to incredibly long necks, had 2 incredibly thick legs with 4 claws akin to a hawk, and had 2 tails with spiky maces at the end. But the two most noticable features were the fact it's scales were the color of gold, and about 90% of its chest was gone, exposing the heart and other organs.

Looking over to Junior, and seeing him look at only the golden dragon, Louise didn't even see the green portal open below, which soon greeted her with gravity, grass and her classmates, which had faces of fear and curiosity upon them.

Alright, we are back in Halkegania, with the my OC, Chico, and Rexaos. Congratulations to MaleficKing9001, and RazedragonOAO, who sent in their own characters. I hope you don't mind the little changes I made to them, because I don't.


End file.
